


Backstreet Slave Trade

by RebelClown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Collars, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sexual Slavery, Werewolves, Witches, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelClown/pseuds/RebelClown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows what happens to mythical creatures when they die, they end up in purgatory right? Well that’s what the horror stories tell us anyway. However fifty years ago the gates of purgatory opened up, leaking all it consistency onto earth. The creatures of our stories and worst nightmares are suddenly here and they're taking over our planet.<br/>The humans tried to fight back, army’s came together trying to capture or kill the beasts, and the army’s quickly got whipped out by the pure wrath of the supernatural.<br/>Fifty years later with vampires, werewolves, demons and witches have risen to be rulers of earth and all its content, including creatures and humans.<br/>Humans are slaves to the creatures, whipped, collared and eaten, is what their life consists of. </p><p>Meet Jason, who has had a life on slavery being passed from creature to creature, where he has been used and abused will his new owner be any different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. backstreet slave trade

Everyone knows what happens to mythical creatures when they die, they end up in purgatory right? Well that’s what the horror stories tell us anyway. However fifty years ago the gates of purgatory opened up, leaking all it consistency onto earth. The creatures of our stories and worst nightmares are suddenly here and they're taking over our planet.  
The humans tried to fight back, army’s came together trying to capture or kill the beasts, and the army’s quickly got whipped out by the pure wrath of the supernatural.   
Fifty years later with vampires, werewolves, demons and witches have risen to be rulers of earth and all its content, including creatures and humans.  
Humans are slaves to the creatures, whipped, collared and eaten, is what their life consists of. 

Hey I’m Jason sixteen years old, born into this life of slavery. My mom was a slave and had been all her life, It wasn’t her choice of course to have me, because who would really chose to have a child in this world, no some man got her pregnant, they were forced together by the Dilongs, a scaled creature, sort of looked like dragon had the temper of one as well, anyway they are in control of breading, yeah that’s right these sick bastards bread us like were animals, all for their own pleasure, always needing more slaves to serve their every need, or simply to eat, there are a lot of creature after all.   
Anyway so sixteen years ago I was born into some small cell, and that’s where I spent most of my life growing up, not the best but we made what we could of the situation. I had an amazing ten years with my mom, that’s where I learned about everything, she told me about before the creatures had took over earth, a privilege since most people my age was never told this and just grew up thinking this was the way of life. However everything good must come to an end so when I was ten two Dilongs came into the cell me and mother shared and took me from her arms. She was chained to the wall, too weak to move but I heard her screams as they dragged me away, knowing that it would be the last time I would see my mother’s face. 

Six years have passed since that day, they have been very eventful years, not good ones but a lot has happened. First of I was sold straight to a witch names Willow, who was the first to of collared me. She was quite old and all she made me do was help her around her small house, or fetching ingredients for whatever she was making. I stayed with her for three years until a werewolf came to Willows house one day to buy one of her creations, but once he saw me he threatened willow until she ended up selling me to Samuel, he was around thirty years old, a large man who towered over me with big with large bulging muscles, thirteen year old me was terrified as he chucked me into the boot of his car, where I curled up in the corner.  
I soon found out why Samuel had taken me from willow , it seemed he had quit a thing for little boys, don’t worry I won’t go into detail about the two years I spent with him, just know they were the worst years of my at life up until then.   
However as I said Samuel liked little boys not fifteen year olds that are not quite as small now. So as I sat chained up in his cellar one day eating the scraps he had given me the door burst open reviling Samuel but he wasn’t alone a little kid who looked to be about eleven was hiding behind him and behind him stood two other men. Samuel didn’t say anything, just moved out the way of the door letting the two men pass; they unchained me but soon tied by hands and feet together as they dragged me out the cellar.   
From then on I went from werewolves to witches to demons to vampires, everyone treated me different, some was okay others just liked to use me as their little snack and that’s how I ended up here at a backstreet slave trade.  
You see once you get used and passed around too much, you start to lose your value. People become less interested in you especially went your battered, week and dirty for all the people using you. So for them people, that now include me, end up in one of these back streets. Unlike the normal slave trade where only witches, vampire, werewolves or demons can buy you instead you’re up for any creature.   
I’d been here a few days now, it was a massive place with just row after row after row of small cages, all occupied with humans, creatures were constantly walking around taking what they wanted. So there I was curled into a ball, finally reached rock bottom, I was properly going to be bought for a meal, then again I was too skinny, from lack of food from my previous owners, could life get any worse, I guess it could.  
As a shadow stood over me, I peeked up through my blond hair to see a tall man standing over the cage I was in. He was pale so I’m guessing a vampire, which was very usual since they would never come to a backstreet slave trade when they could have the best slaves. He had dark brown hair, almost black which contrasted against his pale skin, I couldn’t see much of his face in the light of the room, except for that smile.  
"Yeah I want this one" his voice sounded, it sounded calm and sort of relaxing.  
"Y-you sure s-sir, he is s-second h-hand" a stuttering voice asked, I’m guessing it was someone who worked here.  
"Oh yes, definably" I tucked my head back in to my folded up body hoping he would just go away, so I could finally die. Sadly my wish was not answered as hands grabbed the collar around my neck pulling me out the cage, I was too weak that as soon as the man let go of the collar I fell straight to the floor, in a crumbled mess. I stayed there for a few seconds until I was scooped up and carried in the arms of someone, I wasn’t sure who except they had a hard chest, but I soon past out anyway, not caring any more what was to happen to me.


	2. A promise

Jason’s pov

_“Now Jason, honey one day, very soon you’re going to have to leave me” my mother started talking as we curled up on the floor of the cell, I looked up at my mother’s face as silent tears fell down her cheeks. “It’s going to be hard but I want you to remember that I always will love you, even when I’m not there, but you need to be strong for me” the room went silent for a while as my mother thought. “Now when you are taken you going to belong to other people, you must do what they say, okay, promise me you will?” I thought of what my mom was saying, my nine year old brain thought over her words. I lifted my small hand to her cheek to wipe away the tears that were sliding down._

_“I promise mom” I said snuggling into her chest._

_“Thank you honey, I love you”_

_“Love you too”_

 

My eyes fluttered open feeling the cold ground under my naked body, I looked around the dark room, I’m guessing it was the cellar from the looks of the grey stone walls and floor, a slit of light at the bottom signalling the entrance to the room. I started to lift my body but my arms were too weak making me unable to hold the weight of my own body, as I fell back to the stone cold floor. I lay there a while listen to the sounds around me, it was silent for a while until the sound of footsteps sounded coming toward me. I kept my head down, too scared of whomever or whatever was coming properly for me, light floored the once dark cell as the door was opened, and I lifted my head to look towards the doorway where a figure stood.

“Come on iv been sent to get you cleaned up, master wants to see you” a females voice sounded through the room, and soon her hands were on me helping me to my feet “can you walk?” she asked, I tried to move my feet forward but I fell as soon as my one foot left the floor, “wait I’ll go fetch jimmy to help” the women said before she ran out the room leaving me there on the floor until I heard the footsteps again this time there was two pairs. Both of them pulled me to my feet, I couldn’t even keep my own head up I felt too weak. “Place him in there jimmy” the women’s voice said as I was sat in a tub, “help clean him up and ill fetch him some clothes and something to eat” she said before she rushes off again.

The room stayed silent for a while, except for the sound of the water as the tub filled up, once it was filled, the warm water felt so good on my aching body, I can’t remember the last time I had had a bath. The guy stayed with me the whole time, and soon starts rubbing something into my blonde hair.

“I’m jimmy by the way” he said as he came and sat on a stool so I could now see him, he looks about my age, with light brown skin, big chocolate brown eyes and short black hair, his lips pulled into a smile as he introduced himself.

“Jason” my voice sounded ruff I guess from not using it for so long “so urmm where am I” I asked jimmy.

“You’re at master Vondraks house, he’s your new master Jason” jimmy’s voice had turn serious as he spoke.

“Oh” I replied, I’d heard about the Vondraks family, they were vampires, not nice ones either, then again what vampires were, they were strict and apparently very cruel, especial with anyone they owned.

“Don’t look scared he isn’t that bad, he’s strict but as long as you do what your told nothing too bad will happen” he said smiling.

“Come on you, let’s get you dried and dressed, I’ve got you some food waiting for you” the women said rushing back into the room with a towel and clothes in her arms. Her and jimmy helped get me dried and into a pair of jeans and a lose top, that hung on my thin frame, the lady who I found out was named sally gave my food and water, her and jimmy left me to eat but soon sally came back.

“Jason master is waiting for you, now come “she said, I could feel my heart speed up at her words, I lost my voice so ended up nodding before getting to my feet. Now having had some food I had the strength to walk by myself. She led me up to the first floor of the house and then up another set of stairs, down a few more corridors until we reached a door. Sally knocked on the door before she walked in leaving me outside.

“Sir the boy is here for you”

“Bring him in then” a male voice sounded from inside of the room, before sally nodded at me to enter. 


	3. Sir Luke Vondraks but you will call me master

Jasons pov

I took one last huge breath before I walked into the room; Sally smiled at me as she shut the door, leaving me trapped in this room with some vampire. I kept my eyes cast down starting at my bare feet; the room was deadly silent except for the pounding of my heart which seemed to fill the room. A hand came and lifted my chin upwards; I stared into bright blue eyes lined in black, as they stared back down at me.  
“Are you scared of me boy?” the man asked, not moving his hand from my chin, his eyes never shifting from mine, I nodded my head, scared if I talked I would throw up I was so scared of this man, and he hadn’t even done anything yet. “Good” he said as he walked away heading back to the bed, where he sat on the edge of it, his eyes never left me. I let my eyes drop back to my feet, as a good slave would never look at his master; Samuel beat that into me on my first night when I accidently looked at him as he fucked me one night. “Look at me!” the vampire shouted making me jump as my head shot up to look at him. “Good now what is your name boy?”   
“J-Jason sir” I said stuttering over my words. I looked up at the man taking in what he looked like, he was very pale, well he was dead after all, his skin made his bright blue eyes stand out even more, he had strong cheek bones and dark red lips.   
“Well Jason I’m Sir Luke Vondraks but you will call me master” he said.  
“Yes master” I said which made him smirk.   
“Come closer” he said beckoning me with his figure, I walked towards him until I was a few feet away, “closer” I walked until I was now standing between his open legs, he looked up at me smirking “hmm I must say you do look much better without all that shit covering your body” he placed his hands on my slim hips where he started rubbing circles with his thumbs.   
“Thank you master” I said keeping my eyes looking straight ahead, trying to keep back the shivers, I hated people touching me, I should be over it by now I know, with the amount of creatures that have put their hands all over me, but I wasn’t, don’t think I’ll ever will be.   
“You don’t like my gentle touch, be thankful I am being so nice to you” his face went serious. “Look at me and explain!” His voice rose making me jump again. I looked down at him as his eyes stared back at me.  
“I-I’m sorry m-master” I could feel the tears starting too slid down my cheeks “I-it’s just…”   
“Who was the last to own you Jason?”   
“I d-don’t know h-his name, he was a Cyclops” I remember him he was the reason I ended up in the back street slave trade, he was the one to finally break me. I was only with him for a few weeks but that was enough for him to fuck and beat me to a pulp.   
“Disgusting creatures, he’s the reason you ended up in that slave trade wasn’t he?” I nodded, I could feel my breath getting caught in my throat and the tears continued to fall down my cheeks. His hand lifted to my cheek whipping the escaped tears, “he’s not worth your tears, now come on I need to go over what you’re role is to be while you live here, first you need a new collar” he said getting to his feet going over to some draws, where he pulled out a black leather collar before he came and stood behind me, he undid the catch on the old tattered brown collar I’d had since I became a slave, he chucked it to the floor, putting the new one round my neck, clipping it into place, not too tight just enough for me to never forget that I belonged to someone. He stroked the length of my neck. “Perfect” He said as he sat back down on the bed, once again taking a hold of my hips rubbing circles. “Now you do what I say and I won’t hurt you like those bastards did before, but if you don’t then I’ll have no choice, understand?”   
“Yes master”   
“Good, unlike my other slaves I what you to stay in my room, you will be my personal slave you will go wherever I do, okay?”  
“Yes master” I answered keeping my eyes connected to his, but soon his eyes were roaming my body.  
“Hmmm good, now strip, I need to see what I have brought” this wasn’t a part that I minded, I’m use to not wearing clothes, I’ve had masters that wouldn’t never let me even wear clothes, wherever I went. I pulled the t-shirt over my head chucking it to the floor; I started undoing my trousers, letting them fall to my feet where I stepped out them, standing there completely naked, he started smirking up at me.  
“Hmm very good, I chose well. You’re very skinny though but we can change that can’t we, and these cuts and bruises will clear up in no time” he said as his eyes continued to roam my body, taking every inch in.   
With one last look he stood up, where he removed his own clothes, except he kept his underwear on, my own eyes roamed his body, he was well built not too much muscle, but you could clearly see his six pack.  
“Now stop checking me out and get in the bed” he said as he got into bed turning the lights off leaving me standing there in the dark, I took a breath holding it as I walked around slipping into the bed next to him, but trying to stay as far away as I could. I heard him chuckle in the dark.  
“Night Jason”  
“Night master”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay finally get to meet luke :) 
> 
> thanks to anyone that's read the story so far, i hope you like it xx


	4. A sweet treat

Jasons pov  
“Come on, get up” I was being shaken awake, hands touching my upper body, I didn’t like it why was they touching me, I jumped away from the hands sliding to the other side of the bed, looking up to see a women, “shhh don’t me scared it’s just me” it was Sally, I tried to slow my beating heart know that I knew that I was safe with her, I just trusted her, even though I’d only met her yesterday, which was strange, since I never trusted anyone. “Now come on you must get dressed, master is going out”   
“Where am I going?” I said getting out the bed as Sally passed me a pair of tight black fitted jeans, and a white t-shirt.  
“I’m not sure, but quick don’t want to get master mad, he has just gone to eat, he will be back very soon” I pulled the jeans over my naked legs, yeah slaves aren’t aloud underwear, as they were to be ready to use at all times.   
Sally led me down to the kitchen not the slave one that I was taken to the first time I came here, no this was a nice, more modern looking. “Sit, I’ll get jimmy to make you something to eat” Sally said before she rushed off, she seemed to always be running around this place.   
“Well who’s looking good this morning” my head whipped around to see jimmy standing at the door, he was in just a pair of tight fitted jeans with a black leather collar hanging around his tanned neck. I smiled up at him as he now stood in front of me, towering at six foot. He cupped my face in his palms.   
“Jimmy take your hands off him and get cooking, before I bite that little cock of yours off, you cocky prick” master stood at the door with a smirk on his face the whole time. Jimmy’s head shot up, before he walked to the other end of the kitchen.  
“Sorry master, I didn’t know I couldn’t touch this one” jimmy said with a smirk wow he really was cocky, “want pancakes Jason?” I nodded, I don’t know what they are, my foods is just usually given to me, well scraps are anyway, So I’ve never gotten the chance to learn the names of them. Jimmy started messing around in the kitchen, while master slid into the stool next to me, placing his hand on my thigh, making me jump and let out a high pitch scream, at the contact.   
“What did I say about jumping Jason, now relax!” I looked straight ahead as master spoke “now look at me” I turned my head so that I was now looking at him as he just stared back at me. “Good, now we have an important day today, fist I have meetings to attend, then I must go visit my sister, and lastly find you something to wear for a party I’m going to” while he talked I just sat trying to steady my breathing as master ran his hand up and down my thigh. Jimmy came over and placed a plate of food in front of me as master repeated the action. I looked down at the plate of food, I’d never seen this sort before, and it looked weird.  
“Have you ever had pancakes Jason?” I shook my head. “There good trust me, I’m a vampire and even I like them, come on try them, you need food” master ripped of a piece of the food bringing it to my lips. “Eat, you need to get some fat on you” he placed the food in my parted lips, it tasted good, sweet, best food id ever eaten.   
“But I d-don’t want to be f-fat” I said, no one wanted a fat slave; I’d seen some get killed for it before.   
“You won’t be fat but you won’t be a sack bones either, now finish your food” I started eating the food as master started talking to jimmy. “So jimmy how is that boy of yours?” master askes while still rubbing my leg.   
“No master I got bored with him, he wanted some girl anyway” jimmy said as he swayed his hips while washing up.   
“Hmm I’m sure you will find someone else, but jimmy” jimmy turned around staring at master waiting for him to reply. “Not him, I wasn’t joking when I said I’d bite your little cock of if I see you touch him again”   
“Yes master, no touching the boy, I understand”   
“Good, now come Jason we must get going” master said getting up, walking out the room leaving me sitting there should I have followed him?  
“So Jason how was your first night with master?” Jimmy said lifting his eyebrow, with that unmoveable smirk never leaving his lips. I could feel my cheek’s start to heat up, and I hadn’t even done anything.   
“None of your business jimmy now go fuck something and get out my sight” master said making me jump not realising he was standing he was standing right behind me. He grabbed a hold of my hair pulling my head back revealing my neck, where he grabbed onto the collar clipped a lead onto the silver hoop there. “Don’t want you getting lost now do we” he said smiling down at me, he gave it a tug, making my neck jerk “hmm I want to just take you here on this kitchen table” he tugged my hair back so I was looking at him. “Would you like that?”   
“Whatever will please you master” the smirk disappeared from his face at my answer.   
“Hmmm we will wait, now come”


	5. Gentle vamps

Luke (master) pov

Why did he have to go and say that, acting like every other slave, doesn’t he like me, I treated him good, treated him better than I do most people anyway,   
I shouldn’t want him as bad as I do, but I do. He’s fucking adorable how could I not, I want to do some many bad things to him, but not unless he wants me to, I can’t force myself on him, he already freaks out.   
I can’t even put my hand on him without him jumping out his skin.

“Now when we get to this meeting, you’ve got to be on your best behaviour” I say looking over at him sitting on the other end of the car, he was staring out the window. “Jason did you hear me?” he finally turned around, looking at me, well by looking at me I mean he had his head down not looking me at all.  
“Yes, sorry master, best behaviour master”   
“Look at me Jason” his head whipped up so he now looking at me, “good now when you get there you are to walk behind me, no slave walks in front of their master, also you will kneel at the table beside me and keep your head down for once”   
“Yes master”  
“And don’t speak, the creatures that are going to be at this meeting aren’t as nice as me, they don’t treat slave like I do, they believe that they are to just be scene and never heard”   
“Yes master” he said I smiled at him as the car pulled outside the large grey, stone building, where all the meetings are held.

I held onto the lead attracted to the collar around his neck, pulling him gently towards the building, I looked back to see he was walking with his head down and his hands behind his back. I smiled as I walked into the building, everyone stood as got to the table. Taking my seat at the head of the table, Jason kneeling next to my chair keeping his head down, just like I told him to, I had to resist the urge to run my figures through his shaggy blond hair.   
“Hmm see you got yourself new toy Luke” I looked over at Storm, his bright blue eyes full of happiness as usual, his blonde hair which was almost white was styled covering his one eye, he looked youthful about 18, when in reality he was over 500 years old, and my best friend.   
We grew up together when I was a little helpless human and well he was a witch, belong to the most powerful witch family of all time , yeah I was always safe with him. When I was 19 though, a vampire came into my house a bit me, before he left leaving a new and confused vampire by themselves. I would of properly gone and killed everything in sight if it wasn’t for Storm, he helped me, taught me how to control my urges to kill every fucker in sight and the he introduced me to the Vondraks family, well there not a family in the sense you think, there just very powerful vampires that stick together and call themselves the Vondraks. They owed Storms father a favour so they let me in with their little gang, don’t get me wrong I love it, I’m one of the strongest vampires around because of them, but they were the ones that killed me in the first place.

“Hmmm, should get one yourself” I say smirking at him.  
“Maybe I will” Storm says sending me a wink, yeah we used to fuck, he was the first person I slept with, he’s also the only person I have ever truly loved, not in that way anymore though, but I’ll always love him, but more like a brother, that I occasionally fuck.  
“Before you and Storm start fucking on the table, let’s get down to business” Rick said, laughing.

“What’s your sister like master” I looked over at Jason, we were sitting in the car again heading to my sisters place, the meeting was boring as usual. I looked at Jason, as he was staring over as me with questionable eyes.   
“She’s amazing, were very close, she’s more like me”   
“What do you mean she’s more like you, if you don’t mind me asking master?”   
“For one you can ask me anything, and well she’s nice, and well she’s married to her slave” I could see the confusion flooding across his face.  
“I never knew you could marry a slave”   
“We can do what we want, and they love each other so why not get married, she doesn’t see her as a slave anyway”   
“Her?”   
“Yeah she’s married to a women called Rose, she’s really nice, you’ll love her” I said as we pulled through the gates of my sister’s house, the massive white building appearing as we drove further up the drive.   
Silver was standing on the steps of her house; her light brown hair was in a plat down the one side of her body hanging just past her waist, a big smile was plastered on her face, reaching all the way up to her chocolate brown eyes. Next to her stood Rose, a small girl compared to my sister, her tanned skin contrasting against my sister pale white skin, her black hair hanging loosely just below her shoulders, and smile also on her face. Silver had her arm safely around Roses back with her hand placed on her hip, I smiled at how happy they both looked.   
“Baby bro” Silver said running up to be as soon as I stepped out the car she jumped on top of me, rapping her legs around my waist “I haven’t seen you for ages, and whose that I see?” she asked motioning towards Jason as he stood next to me .  
“This is Jason, and this is Silver my sister” Jason still had his head bowed.  
“Hello mam”  
“Call me Silver Jason; unlike my dear brother I don’t do formal crap”   
“Hey Luke” I looked up from Jason to Rose who was smiling up at me.   
“Rose” I say pulling her into a hug, in the last 30 years since my sister met Rose and changed her, I have grown to see her as a sister also.   
“Oh my god, Luke take that lead off him, he is not your pet to pull around” Silver shouted at me, her eye brows scrunching together like they always do when she’s mad. I un-clipped the lead shoving in it my coat pocket.  
“Sorry sis, I had to for the meeting, you know what their like.  
“You shouldn’t care what they think, your higher than all of them, now come” she said linking her arm with Jason, he jumped out his skin, pulling his arm away from her, guess it’s not just me then.  
“Sorry did I do something wrong?” Silver asked looking from Jason to me; Jason stood rubbing his arm that she had been touching.  
“He just doesn’t like to be touched, go ahead I’ll be there in a minute” I said, silver nodded taking rose hand pulling her towards the house. “Jason you okay?” I asked as he stared at his fee still rubbing his arm. He nodded his head. “Why don’t you like to be touched?”   
“I-I am sick of people keep putting all the hands over me, and I know I’m just a slave and I have no say in who touches me but I just don’t like to be hurt and that’s all I can remember when someone touches me” he answered as tears started falling down his cheeks, it was the most he had said since I brought him.  
”I’m sorry about what happened, but I promise that it won’t happen again okay, and people like my sister would never hurt anyone and I won’t hurt you okay” he nodded.  
“Thank you master”


	6. Used and abused

Jasons pov  
"So Jason were did my brother get a cutie like you from?" Silver asked as we sat on the sofas in the living room, I was on the one with master close but not too close of course, with Silver and Rose sitting on the one opposite us, Rose was basically on silvers lap with her head in the crack of her neck.   
"Urmm the slave trade" I said my voice but a whisper, I kept my head down as my hand messed with a loss thread on the end of my t-shirt.   
"And which slave trade would this be?" She asked raising her eye brow, now staring towards master "you know I don’t like you going to them placed, there degrading to the poor people in there, so which one was it?"   
"Backstreet" master answered, suddenly losing his powerful aura that he normally has.   
"What the hell were you doing there?"   
"Looking, good job I did wasn’t it" he answered looking down at me.   
"I guess it was" Silver smiled at us both.   
"Anyway I’ve got to get going, it was good to see you sis, but I’ve got to get Jason here something for the party on Friday, your still coming right?" Master asked while getting to his feet, with me quickly following.  
"So soon, but it was good to see you and to meet you Jason" she smiled over at her, master was right I did like his sister she seemed really nice and very different from any creature I had ever come into contact with, "and yes we'll be there of course"   
Silver walked us to the door with rose in her arms I guess she had fallen asleep, they were so adorable together.

…

Shopping took forever, master kept making me try on all these different outfits. But he finally settled on a pair of extremely tight black jeans that hung low on my hips, they really left nothing to the imagination. With a pair of black combat boots, my torso was bare, which master had insisted upon, slaves were meant to wear least clothing as their master wanted, especially when it came to party’s. parties in this world was just a time to show off everything they owned, masters would come with their best looking slaves, who were usually naked, or sporting such a skimpy piece of clothing they might as well of worn nothing. Their masters would pull them around of leads all night, showing everyone what they owned, then they would let their ‘friends’ borrow their slaves, that’s seemed to be one of the ways these creatures acquaints themselves with each other. I hated parties

…

As I walked behind master into his house, I watched his feet as I kept my head down, I nearly bumped right into him as he stopped abruptly as soon as he stepped into the house. I lifted my head to watch him as his own head whipped to the right, as he listen for something, I strained my hearing to listen, that’s when I heard the low groans, coming from the room master was staring at. Lifting his head upwards he shifted the air, his eyebrow lowed and scrunched together, his mouth going into a hard straight line. “Not again!” he said as stomping of in the direction of the groans, I had to run to keep up with him, as he moved at an incredible speed, before stopping in a room that represented the living room and there on the couch was jimmy, lying on his back with storm holding himself up over him, both naked, storm was repeatedly thrusting into jimmy, whose back was arched of the couch, his head thrown back, mouth wide open in utter pleasure.   
“will you two stop fucking on my couch” master screamed from next to me, both Storms and jimmy’s heads whipped up towards us, Storm stopped what he was doing, jimmy started to wiggle trying to get free, to follow masters command, but was stopped as Storm grabbed onto his hips, “I can’t believe you two, how many times have I caught you, there’s plenty of bed in this house to fuck on, why do it on my couch” master said in a tired voice, like one you would use when telling a child off for something they’ve done twenty times before.   
“it was my fault not Jimmy’s, don’t punish him this time, you know what I’m like when I want something, I have to have it right then” Storm replied looking guilty, Jimmy had turned his head in the other direction, trying to hide his embarrassment of the whole situation. Master looked down at me before he turned his eyes back to the two on the sofa.   
“Okay but this is the last time, if I catch you two again, ill punish fucking both of you, now get up stairs, there’s plenty of spare rooms and finish of up there” master told the two, a large smile erupted on Storms face as he looked at his friend, Jimmy had still not looked at us, “Jimmy it’s okay I’m not mad at you” at masters words, Jimmy looked around, with wet eyes.   
“I really am sorry master, I promise it won’t happen again” Jimmy said as Storm finally pulled out of jimmy, standing completely naked still smiling at us, until he looked down at Jimmy again and his smile dropped, as he saw tears spilling out of the boys eyes and rolling down his tanned cheeks.   
“Jimmy I’ve told you I’m not mad” master said as he slipped out of his jacket, he walked over to the couch that Jimmy was still lying on, he helped him sit as he put the jacket around his shoulders, Jimmy slipped his arms into it before zipping it up.   
“Thank you master, I’m just going to go down stairs now” he said as he stared down at his lap before looking over at storm, “sorry sir” was all he said before he got up and ran out of the room, all our eyes followed the boys as he ran out, what the hell, the boy I had just saw was nothing like the over confident one I had witnessed over the last two day, he looked so scared and helpless all of a sudden.   
“Master can I go and see if he’s alright?” I asked, he just nodded, and I walked out the living room down the stairs that went to the basement where the slaves stayed. I walked into the kitchen area to see Sally sitting at a table with another women talking and smiling, “urmm Sally have you seen Jimmy” Sally’s head turned towards me, a small smile falling on her cubby face.   
“Yes honey he ran off to his room, straight down the corridor, third door on the right” she directed me; I thanked her and smiled at the other women before I headed of in search of Jimmy. When I got to the door I knocked, but with no answer I put my ear to the door and listen, I could hear faint crying, with little hiccups. I pushed the door open to the room, it was like a tiny cell with a set of bunk beds on the left and a set of draws on the other side on the room, and lying on the bottom bunk was a naked Jimmy, he was on his front with his head shoved into the pillow, trying to muffle his cries I guess. I sat on the edge, rubbing his back; he didn’t look at me though.  
“What’s the matter?” I asked and I continued rubbing his back trying to give him some form of comfort. He turned his head to me now, his eyes were red and puffy as the tears continued to fall, his cheeks a bright red from where he had been trying to rub the tears away.  
“It’s nothing, I’m just over reacting like usual” he tried to smile but I could tell it was forced.   
“It’s definably something, so come on tell me” I replied smiling back at him. He took a huge breath before he looked me in the eyes.   
“I just got scared okay, no big deal”  
“Why was you scared?”  
“well as you heard master, it’s not the first time he’s caught me and storm, it’s not that he minds, he told me himself it just he doesn’t like us doing it on him furniture and well in front of everyone, it’s just I can’t say no to Storm.   
He’s caught us about six times now; he used to always let it go, except for last time, he had come back in a really bad mood and well we found us doing it on the kitchen table, he ripped me from storm, dragging me down to the basement and into one of the cells, where he left me he kicked Storm out before he came back to me, he told me he was sick of me, he beat me up until I was a bloody pulp unable to move and then he fed off me, until I was just barely alive. Then he just left me.  
I was down there for about a week until Storm came down and found me he got me back to my feet and made sure I was okay again, him and master had this massive fight, all over stupid me, they only got back friends a few months ago” Jimmy took a breath from his long speech, I sat there shocked I never could imagine master being like that he has been so nice over the last two days but I guess everyone has a bad side to them.  
“so that’s why I was scared up there I thought It would of happened again, since master promised that if he caught us again he wouldn’t even bother with the punishment he would just go right ahead and kill me” Jimmy finished staring up at me.  
“I’m so sorry for what he did jimmy, I had no I idea” I said as I pulled him into a hug, his head rested in between my neck, as his own arms wrapped around me.   
“I know, it’s okay”  
“Is there anything else you want to tell me, why didn’t you just go upstairs with Storm after master told you he wasn’t mad”   
“Because I like him, I like him way more than I should, but I understand he doesn’t feel the same, I’m just some slave that he sometimes fucks when he gets bored, but I’m okay with it”  
“Oh Jimmy I really am sorry”  
“It’s okay, life sucks, I should be used to that by now, anyway come on master will be wondering where you’ve gotten to, and I’ve got to go say sorry for running out like that” he said getting to his feet, he pulled a pair of black jeans from the floor, pulling them on, he left his torso naked as usual. We walked out the room and headed back up towards the living room.   
I felt so sorry for jimmy, and I couldn’t believe what master had done to him, I know I should be used to masters treating their slaves like nothing, that what they do, but I was so sure master was different, I guess I was wrong after all.


	7. All smiles with silent tears

Luke’s pov  
I watched as Jason rushed out the room in search of jimmy, I sort of felt sorry for Jimmy, which was very usual for me, since I’m a vampire we don’t act on feelings we just sort of hide them away until we forget about them completely, but Jimmy I felt sorry for.   
“Now look what you’ve done you idiot” Storm’s voice brought be back to reality as he told me off, I turn my head away from the door Jason had ran out of to stared at my friend.  
“Me! What I’ve done! Am you completely stupid or what” I shouted back at him “I come home to find you fucking one of my slaves on my couch, when I’ve told you plenty of times that there are beds for a reason, and another thing I though you would of both of learnt you lesson from the last time you did this, and by both of you I mean you, you’re going to end up getting that boy killed one of these days, just leave him be” I said my voice getting back to its normal volume as the conversation got more serious.   
“You know I can’t do that” he said dropping his head into his hands.   
“Well if you’re not going to do it right them just leave, you hurting him more my keep doing this, and you know I don’t do feelings and shit but I actually feel sorry for him”   
“What about me, don’t you feel sorry for me?” he asked looking up at me as I stared down at him.  
“No” I said clearly “because you’re in the position to make the change but instead you just fuck him up, it’s not fair”  
A deep chuckle left storms lips as he rubbed his neck awkwardly “well I don’t actually, that’s why I came here to see you, my father’s making me marry some girl, he said I need to marry and have children so our family name can be passed on” he said with another chuckle.  
“You can’t be serious; he can’t make you marry, can he? Wait doesn’t your dad know you’re as gay as they come”   
“Of course he does, he doesn’t care anyway he said I can fuck as many guys as I want but I’ve got to get married and have children at the same time”   
“Shit that’s fucked up” I said as I sat next to him on the couch.   
“I know so that what I came to ask you, can I maybe like hide out here for a bit, I just can’t stand being in that house with him, as he goes on about it every day, showing me pictures of girls that he finds suitable for me, none of them are ever going to be suitable for me, none of them have a dick for one” we both burst out laughing at that. And that’s when Jason and Jimmy walked into the room; Jimmy had changed into some tight black trousers now as he stared at his feet.   
“I’m sorry for running out like that master and I apologise for my actions again, I really am sorry” he said, his eyes never leaving his feet.   
“It’s already forgotten Jimmy” I said, I looked over at Jason who was smiling over at me, making his little dimples show on his cheeks. “now Jimmy now that that’s all sorted would you show Storm up to one of the guest rooms, as he’s going to be stopping here for a while” at my words Jimmy’s head shot up.  
“What, stopping here really?” a smile spread across his face at the news.   
“Yes now go do what I said please” I ordered. I looked to my side to see Storm standing next to me with that dopey smile of his on his face.   
“thanks mate” he said smiling at me before he walked over to where Jason and Jimmy stood, taking Jimmy’s hand in his own “come on then, I think we have something to finish” as a cheeky smile filled both of their faces, before Storm pulled Jimmy along with him and up the staircase.  
“Keep the noise down” I shouted as they ran off together, hand in hand. Turning my attention back in the direction of Jason, as he just stood in the door way, haven’t not moved since he had walked in with jimmy, he head cast down and he stared at his bare feet. “You okay Jason?” I asked, he didn’t lift his head as he nodded, “you sure?” I asked turning my back to him as I walked over to the sofa to sit down.   
“Did you really do all that stuff to jimmy, last time” his words made me stop in my tracks, turning just my head to look at him, he was staring at me, eyes wide and pleading. Taking a large breath I answered him.   
“yes, but please understand I was very angry with him, and I regretted it immediately” I said while staring into Jason’s eyes, that just seemed to get wider as I spoke, silent tears slipping out of them “I still do”  
“I thought you was different” he said as he turned around before standing still once again “I guess I was wrong” he said before he walked off.


	8. Forgiven but not forgotten

Luke’s pov  
“Jason stop right there!” I shouted making him stop in his tracks, an order is an order at the end of the day and a slave cannot disobey and order, especially when it comes from their master. He turned back around, with his head bowed, “now come here” he followed until he was standing but inches away from me, “on your knees” he dropped straight to his knees in a matter of seconds. “Now that is no way to talk to your master is it now, you’re a slave Jason, remember that-”

His head shot up as his eyes glistened, “I know I-I’m so s-sorry m-master”

“Ah ah no interrupting me now boy” his head dropped back to the floor, “good as I was saying, I have been good to you, you’ve had other masters before, you know what most would have done to you that very first night, don’t you?”

“Yes m-master”

“And I did no such thing did I now?”

“No master”

“You see Jason I’m good to my slaves I always have been, but I expect respect from all of them, including you, now go, we have a big day tomorrow, I want you to stay down stairs tonight, I have no need for you” 

“b-but you told me I w-was your personal s-slave, and I must s-stay with you”

“Slaves don’t speak unless they are spoken to” I screamed down at the small figure, kicking him in the stomach so he fell backwards onto his back, “now go!” Jason jumped to his feet and ran out the room. 

“SHIT!” I screamed kicking a table over “STUPID!” the sofa goes next “STUPID!” the sofa crashes through the glass cabinet “STUPID!” my fist goes through the flat screen TV. 

“Luke stop” Storm screeched as he ran into the room, I looked over at him as he stood in just his boxers “please” That’s when I collapsed onto the floor, Storms arms were around me as he pulled me to his chest “shhh it’s okay”

“I fucked up bad, why do I always fuck up? I didn’t mean to” I cried into his chest, me the great Luke Vondrak, cried over some stupid slave. 

“S-storm” both me and Storm looked up to the door way whereJiimmy stood, shaking and naked as he looked around the room, “w-what’s happening?” 

“Nothing, urmm go see if Jason’s okay” 

“but-“

“Please jimmy” I looked at storm as he pleading with his eyes as he stared at jimmy, scared of what I might do. Jimmy nodded before walking down the stairs. 

“Now come on you can tell me everything up stairs okay?”

 

Jason’s pov  
I ran as fast as my legs could carry me down to the servant quarters, I ran into the room that was jimmy’s, lying on his bed curled up, I couldn’t believe master I really did believe he would be different from the other, but then again that’s what I always thought, this time would be different, I’m such a fool sometimes. It’s never different, none of them care, were just items to be messed with, and then once they get bored we get thrown away, like trash. 

“Jason” jimmy sat on the bed next to me “it’s okay, are you hurt” as soon as the words left his mouth the throbbing pain returned to my abdominal, it felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing me every time I breather, it made me let out a loud cry. 

“My s-stomach hurts” I let out between sobs, jimmy’s hands gently pulled the hem of my t-shirt up revelling my stomach which had already started to bruise.  
“shit, it’s okay I’ll go get Storm he’ll know what to do, just stay here ill be back in a minute” with that jimmy ran out the small room, I lay there in pain as every breath hurt more than the last. 

 

Storms pov  
“Luke you really are the most stupid person I know, you need to go and apologise to him, you could of hurt him” that’s when the pain screeching cry was let lose throughout the house, as I turned to Luke, I saw that he was no longer there, stupid vampires and their speed, I got to my feet and went to run out the door, but as I did I ran straight into jimmy making him tumble backwards but I caught him before he could hit the floor. 

“Storm its Jason he’s in pain and I don’t know what to do” I looked at jimmy’s naked form as he started to shake in my arms. 

“shhh it’s going to be okay” I said grabbing some boxers off the floor and giving them to jimmy “now listen to me, Jason’s going to okay, Luke is with him, so calm down, okay” I took his hand in mine giving it a kiss before I walked him back down towards the slave quarters. 

 

Luke’s pov  
At the sound of the cry I knew straight away that it was in fact Jason who was hurt, I ran straight away, using my vampire speed which got me there in seconds, “Jason what’s a matter” I looked at his stomach which had a large purple bruise forming, oh god I did that to him, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t think I kicked him that hard, “I’m so sorry, please tell me what hurts so I can fix it” Jason turned his head towards me.

“It h-hurts when – b-breath, please m-make it stop” his voice sounded week and in much pain, just then Storm and jimmy walked through the door.  
“Storm do something he’s hurt, please help him” 

“would you stop being such a drama queen for five seconds” Storm said pushing me to the side as he sat on the bed next to Jason “Jason you’ve broken some ribs, and I know it hurts but I can fix them okay” Storm hovered his hand over the right side of Jason’s rib cage and ran his hand downwards then back up again “all fixed, nothing else hurts does it?”

“No, thank you” Jason said giving Storm a small smile.

“It’s okay, now I’m going to leave you with drama queen over there, I want you to listen to him okay, because I know he’s very sorry for what he did, but sometimes he can be a bit of a dick” Storm stood walked to where jimmy stood, taking a hold of his hand, “come on you, I want ice cream and you, hmm together” jimmy smiled brightly up at him before they walked out the door. 

I stood in the corner staring at Jason’s small figure lying on the bed “I’m so sorry for what I did Jason, I just got mad, but that’s no excuse I know”

“It’s okay, your my master you can do whatever you want with me, I’m just a slave remember” 

“Please don’t, just because you’re a slave don’t mean you’re any less of a human, who deserves to be treated correctly, so I’m sorry, it won’t happen again, I can promise you that” I walked over to his bed sitting on the edge “please forgive me”

“I forgive you”


	9. Tight jeans hair alight

**jasons pov**

After the other day not much has happened between master and I, we hardly speak now, even though I had gone back to sleeping in his bed again. It was strange, I had told him I had forgiven him, yeah I didn’t completely mean it, I never trusted a monster as it was but with him I sort of had begun to, I just thought he was different, but I was wrong, as usual.

 

…

 

Today was the big party master was throwing which was scary to be honest, yes I’d been to other parties but this was my first with master Vondraks. I woke up in the morning and just like the past few days he was gone before I was even awake, so I made my way down to the kitchen to find a butt naked Jimmy, well except for the apron tied round his waste which just covered his front. He swung his hip to a tune he was humming as he cooked bacon on the cooker “morning” I said as I slip into one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Breakfast was definably becoming my favourite meal of the day, something about food when you just wake up, just makes it taste so much better.

“Morning babe, now is it the usual this morning” he asked, I nod, since I have the same thing every morning, bacon, eggs and beans. Jimmy turns back to the cooker and I can’t help but stare at that bum of his, it’s just so-

A smack across my head brings me out of my thoughts “would you stop staring at his arse” Storm jokes as he walks past me grabbing Jimmy’s arse before crashing their lips together as I sit there awkwardly staring at them both, this happened most morning since Storm has practically moved in here, which I of course didn’t mind I liked storm he was nice and he made jimmy happy, but what I didn’t like was them two at night, it’s really hard to sleep while two people are fucking in the next room.

“Okay now sit down before I burn something” Jimmy says when they break for air, finally. Storm pouts while looking at Jimmy but Jimmy just stares right back until Storm moves towards the stool next to me, to sit down.

“So excited for the party tonight Jason?” I pulled away from Jimmy’s bum by Storms question; I turn towards him so I’m no longer being tempted by the sight in front of me,

“Urmm I guess so” lie I know, but the smile Storm was giving me shows that he is in fact excited, I didn’t want to bring his mood down.

“lie” Jimmy sings, not even turning from the cooker, “you don’t have to pretend to be excited about a party you’re a slave you’re not supposed to enjoy them” Jimmy states a fact that I already knew too well, I hated parties creatures are bad as it is but once the alcohol and blood start flowing they get way worst.

“nothing bad going to happen Luke wouldn’t allow it okay, just because it’s a party doesn’t mean he will let it get too out of control” Storm says looking serious at me, so I nod even though I don’t believe a word of it.

 

…

 

I pulled the extremely tight pair of black jeans over my totally naked bottom half, it took me a good ten minutes of pulling to get them up but I finally did it. And now as I stood expecting myself in the large mirror I was scared to even breathe never mind move anywhere.

“Jason babe come here so I can do your hair” jimmy’s voice sounded from the opposite end of the room him and storm shared, I turned just my neck to look at him as he held some devise in his hand.

“I can’t move, these jeans are too tight”

“oh stop being a baby and get over here” I take very small steps over to jimmy and when I finally get there he just looks down at the chair and with a huff I slowly sit down not want to split my jeans or anything. “okay good now let’s straighten this hair of yours, like the curls are cute and everything but were going for a sexy look tonight” jimmy spoke as I just sat there and listen staring at him as he brought to the devise down towards my hair which had steam coming out of it, before he trapped a piece off my hair in it, sliding it down then going on to another piece by hair was becoming straight. “So are you a natural blonde or what?”

“Yeah”

“I went blonde before, worst idea every, storm kept saying I looked like some cheap hooker, like what the fuck I know, It wasn’t even that bad, okay it was but still” I nodded not really following what jimmy was talking about. “okay all done now just got to style it” jimmy started putting some gooey stuff in my hair making it stand up in all directions before he would flatten it again, until onside was slightly more spiked and my fringe hung over my one eye “okay looking good just need Smokey eyes and I think we will be finished” he rubbed some black stuff around my eyes. I stand and look in the mirror once more, I couldn’t even notice the boy in the mirror it didn’t look anything like me.

“Perfect” My head shoots to the door to find master standing there with a huge smirk on his face “just perfect”


	10. Sharing is caring after all

Jason’s pov

The party was in full swing now with the whole of the downstairs and most of the large garden was packed with guests, I’d been to party’s before but none that were this big, I guess it was because I’d never been a slave to someone who was so classed as royalty in among creatures as master was.

  
However something’s never change about parties, I had to carry drinks around to people while trying to look good which was hard since I’m such a clumsy person and having to carry some tray around with loads of drinks on wasn’t the most easy task to complete, especially since most of the people were already drunk and falling all over the place. Many people kept grabbing me and touching me all over, many grabbing or slapping my arse as well which made me nearly keep dropping the tray of drinks, I do hate these creatures.

  
I went back into the kitchen which was thankful free of them well except for Storm that had Jimmy between his legs and he grabbed his arse. One of the chefs came out with another tray of drinks handing them straight to me, just great back out there I guess. as soon as I walked out the kitchen door a small women, well I say women she was about fifteen, walked up to me, she gently taping my arm, I lent down so she could talk into my ear as the room was so loud and she was so small.

  
“My master is asking for a drink please” he voice was quite but I understood what she was saying anyway. I nodded standing up to my full height again and looking at the girl, she was tiny and very thin; she wore just a black laced thong, with the rest of her body being on show for everyone to see. A very thick collar was around her neck that had a chain attached to it that hung just past her thigh. He face was just as thin, making her cheek bones stick out terribly, she turned and started walking off and I followed, watching her long brown hair swinging just past her waist.

  
We reached her master and she went straight and knelt in between his open legs resting her head near his coach. I looked up at the man who was massive not in a fat way he was just pure mussel, and most of it was covered in tattoos. His head was shaved, and he had the creepy blood red eyes that just stared straight at me.

  
“Drink sir?” I asked pushing the tray closer to him so he could look at the different drinks on offer. He stared at me a bit longer before looking at the tray.

  
“Get on your knees!” he commanded me, making me go straight down on my knees while trying to still hold the tray with one hand. “Hmm very good look for you, I can imagine you being like that while you have my huge cock shoved in that pretty little mouth of yours” he smirked at me. “Get the tray” he ordered and soon the tray was imminently out of my hands and in a ginger boy’s instead. As soon as the tray was gone, the man grabbed hold of my hair, yanking me forward so I was now right in front of him, “oh yes I definably want you, id fucking destroy that right ass of yours, wouldn’t you just love me to do that” he sneered at me, I kept quiet, with my eyes casted down. “Answer me whore” he yanked my head back so I was now looking at him. “Speak!”

  
“I’d love it sir” I could feel my heart beat increase rapidly, this man honestly scared me, he seemed like someone who got just what they wanted, and at the moment he wanted me.

  
“Of course you would, who wouldn’t, now who’s your master, got to tell him I’m going to borrow you” thank god master wouldn’t let this man have me when he hadn’t even done anything yet, would he?

  
“Master Vondraks” I answered still being forced to look at the man’s blood red eyes and he still had a tight hold on my hair.

  
“Your Luke’s new slave aren’t you?” I nodded, “good job me and Luke are family I’m definably getting you tonight. I gulped at the news; I knew that creatures were very close with family.

  
The man looked around the room until he grabbed hold of jimmy pulling him towards him; he looked jimmy up and down also, “hmm might have you as well, you one of Luke’s slaves as well?”

  
“Yes” jimmy answered, staring right back at the man and then down at me.

  
“Now be a good little whore and get on your knees as well” I watched as jimmy also dropped on to the floor next to me. The man pointed to one of his slaves standing next to him “go get Luke and tell him I need to talk to him about two of his slaves, now!” the girl scurried of through the crowd, and soon master was rushing towards us.

  
“Hey Marcus you enjoying the party” master asked as he looked from the man to me and jimmy.

  
“I am now I found these two; I was to borrow them for a bit, that cool” he asked.

  
“Well I don’t know, you see they are both my personal slaved, I can’t have them getting damaged or anything” I could tell master was trying to talk the man out of having us.

  
“Oh I won’t damage them, I just want to fuck them is all, and you know how I like my boys, all tight” he said as he grabbed my arse harshly. Master just watched the action, “you’re not very attached to them are you, they are just slaves remember, you can fuck one of mine if you want brother”

  
“n-no it’s not that it’s just-“

  
“Good I won’t be very long with them don’t worry, mind if I use your play room, course not thanks brother” and with that he grabbed a hold of both of out hairs and started to drag us of up the stairs while we tried to get to our feet.

 

…

 

He shoved us into the play room, which consisted of a large bed, that had cuffs at both the top and bottom, and on the side was a large cabinet that consisted of all different types of toys. “Now boys you wait here for me, I’m just going to fetch something” he said flashing us a smile before leaving the room. We waited in silence till we knew he wasn’t near the door any more.

  
“shit!” jimmy cursed while he started to pass in the room, “just fucking great” I stood in the middle of the room on the brink of tears id never done anything like this, all the people I’d ever been with didn’t use any toys they just simply fucked me and that was It and none of them were as big as that man was.

  
“I’m scared” I didn’t even realise it had slipped out my mouth until jimmy stopped his passing and pulled me into a hug.

  
“It’s okay, I’ll take all the bad parts okay, I’m used to it, you just do what he tells you do, so he don’t get mad” he said rubbing my back trying to give me some sort of comfort, but if wasn’t working, my breathing was getting faster, I couldn’t get enough air in my lungs. “Okay breath with me Jason, everything’s going to be okay, haven’t you ever done this before” I shuck my head that lay on his chest, “shit”

  
Before anything else could be said between the two of us the man came back into the room, jimmy took a hold of my hand gripping it tightly, “just do whatever to me” jimmy dared to speak up against him.

  
“Now, now whore you can’t have all the fun, sharing is caring after all” he said as he stalked towards us.


	11. Save me from the leather

Jason’s pov

I could hear my heart beat by now it was so loud; I tried to block everything out, just grabbing jimmy’s hand even tighter. I don’t know what it was but this man truly scared me, he reeked of power and looked like the type that would do anything to get what he wanted, so yes this man scared me but I couldn’t forget my place, no not in a time like this. I am a slave and this man wants to fuck me that is perfectly normal, just do whatever he says and pretend like I’m enjoying it, that’s all I’ve got to do, so why did it seem so difficult. The monster was now standing a few feet in front of us, his eyes travelled down both out bodies, it made my skin craw with disgust, and his eyes always seemed to linger on me the most though.  

“Strip” he said all of a sudden, making us not follow the instruction straight away “I said fucking strip now!” he shouted this time making our hands fly to the buttons of our jeans trying to get them off as fast as we could. Now both standing there completely naked, his eyes just looked even hungrier as they travelled our bodies. He stepped forward until he was standing right in front of me, the back of his figure travelled down the length of my arm and back again “your skin, it’s so soft” another stroke “so pale though, I think we shall give it some colour, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Yes sir” I answered straight away, I really didn’t want this man to get angry, especially when I knew what was coming next. His smile grew at my fast answer, a glint in his red eyes.

“good, now you go get him ready while I pick my toy” he ordered jimmy who pulled me by my hand over to the middle of the room, tying both my hands in cuffs which were hanging from the ceiling so that I couldn’t move much. Jimmy just stood next to me, his presence alone made me feel just a little bit better. Well that was until he came back standing in front of me, his looked up at my now secure hands and a smirk spread across his face, his eyes travelled downwards and soon the smirk was gone.

“Why isn’t he hard!” his voice was demanding now as he stared at jimmy “he’s supposed to be hard, why he isn’t excited for what I’m doing?” he screamed at jimmy.

“I-I didn’t kno-ow..” he stuttered out.

“Well make him you idiot or don’t you know how to do that either, god what the fuck does Luke do with you two” it wasn’t a question but he still stared at us “do something then” jimmy’s eyes turned to me pleading, I just nodded, knowing that he really didn’t have much choice in what he was doing. His hand covered my dick and began to pump me, fast; I knew he just wanted a reaction out of me like this monster wanted. It was working as well I could feel it and by the way he was smiling I must be doing something right, or jimmy was anyway. “okay stop, now fucking move” jimmy moved a few steps away from me, “good now let’s get that colour going” he said before he disappeared behind me, I looked at jimmy who was still near me just looking straight back at me, “what the fuck do you think you’re doing, get over here and put that pretty little mouth of your to some use” with one last look at me jimmy ran over to where the man was standing I guess, I heard as he dropped to his knees, the zipper of the pants going down and then the sucking noises that soon came. That was all forgotten as soon as the whip struck my back, the burning fire sensation erupting, as I let out a ear piercing scream of pain.

 

…

 

 

Luke’s pov

I couldn’t believe it out of all the slaves here tonight that dick wanted Jason and jimmy, why did they have to be around that Horney bastard, urhh I hated him, Marcus was newish to the family only been in it a few years and since day one I knew I wasn’t going to like him. His first meeting he came in with two naked boys who couldn’t be older that fourteen, he made stupid comments about every little thing thought out the meeting then half way in he started fucking one of the boys right there in front of everyone.

Sex in public wasn’t something that was looked down on in this world but this was an important meeting not some sex party. And then he comes to my party tonight and demands two of my slaves not just any two as well, my personal slaves, does he not understand what that means. I would have said no, fuck sakes I tried but he used the thing about caring for them, now that was something that was looked down upon. Slaves were slaves we used them and they did everything we asked simply because they were scared of what we would do if they didn’t. So to be attracted to a slave was considered very wrong, what a fucked up world, you can openly fuck someone but you can’t feel anything for someone simply because they aren’t as high up as you are.

“Hey Luke you seen jimmy he’s disappeared” storm came wrapping his arm around my shoulder, oh shit he took jimmy and storm was very protecting of people he loved. I shot around grabbing him by the shoulders.

“storm you need to help me Marcus the dick has taken jimmy and storm upstairs and I couldn’t stop him because you know what it’s like with vampires please you’ve got to help me” storms face dropped losing his usual lazy smirk.

“Stupid vampires” he cursed under his breath, as he headed straight for the stairs with me close behind.

 

…

 

Jason’s pov

“ahh” I screamed again as the whip came down, I could feel my skin ripping under the power of the leather, and the blood that was properly dripping down my back because of it, I just wanted it to stop, I’d never been whipped before as I said none of my masters were into anything like that and id always been good, never needing to be punished like most others.

The door swung open, I let my head flop to the side to see who was there, storm, oh god thank you, I never been so happy to see anyone in my life, I let a small smile out because of him. He barged into the room his hand made a swiping motion making the man fly up the wall before crashing to the floor.

“get the fuck out of this house now before I rip your fucking heart out” the venom that seethed out from his words, was something I’d never thought I would hear from storms mouth he was always so calm and smiling. My eyes were being to droop closed now, I felt so tired I just needed to sleep.

“Woahh come on stay we me Jason” master that was master voice, my eyes open to see him cupping my face in his hands, he looked so worried, why? Everything was fine now.  “Storm help me get him down!” he shouted over as storm, and suddenly my hands flopped down at my sides, causing a flash of pain to spread throughout my back, I whimpered. “It’s okay well get it fixed, I need you to wrap your hands round my neck, okay Jason?” he asked staring at me. I nodded before doing what he asked, he lifted my legs to wrap around him so he could carry me without touching my back, I rested my head on his chest, as my eyes slipped closed. 


	12. When all is gone, sing me to sleep

**Jason’s pov**

My eyes fluttered open, I could feel the soft bed beneath me as I looked up at the white ceiling, I lifted my head a bit more to look around the room, masters room, why was I in here. Then it all came back to me the party, that man, what he did to me and then master coming, I could feel a smile faintly on my lips at the last part, he saved me, again.

But that smile soon disappeared when I thought back to that man, the pain, where is it, I should be in agony now, but nothing.

“Jason, your awake” I turned my head to the side to see master sitting on the bed next to me “are you okay? You’re not in any pain are you?” his hands started roaming my body making sure everything was okay. I nodded still not understanding how I was fine, “Storm did a good job then” he said smiling a bit, oh storm healed me that explains a lot.

Master turned away from me to look towards the door and a few seconds later a tall man came in, he had jet black hair which just reached his shoulders, bright blue eyes just like master and big full lips. “Luke you’ve got to come Storms dad here and everything’s kicking off” the man said, I heard master let out a sign before getting off the bed.

“Fine I’ll be there in a sec Will” the man at the door nodded before walking back out the room, master stood in front of me now “I’m just going to sort this out and I’ll be back, so no moving okay?” he ordered and I nodded “good” he smiled before leaning down and placing a shadow of a kiss on my lips, before rushing out the room. I could feel myself grinning like an idiot, stupid creatures!

 

**Luke’s pov**

I could feel myself shamelessly grinning like an idiot as I walked down the hall way, I’d kissed his and he hadn’t freaked out he just let me do it, I didn’t sense any panic from him he was just so relaxed. Was he changing? Was he going to accept me?

All the thoughts of Jason despaired when I reached the top the stairs where most of my guests were now standing around Storm and Storms father, Leoros. Leoros didn’t look much like Storm, whereas Storm had almost white hair his father had a light brown, Storms eyes were bright blue and so happy and full of life, his fathers were a dark blue edging on black, he look evil. Leoros was dressed in a dark grey suit with a black shirt under neither I followed down his body until I came to his hand which had a tight grip on jimmy’s black hair, shit!

I ran down the stairs until I was also standing in the middle of where the crowd had parted, placing myself in the middle of the two of them, I looked over at jimmy again, he’d been shoved onto his knees by Leoros I presumed, his cheeks were tear stain and his eyes red and puffy from where the tears were still falling. Looking back up at storm and Leoros who were just staring at each other. Never breaking contact.

“Okay is someone going to tell me what the fuck is going on or are you two just going to keep staring each other off!” I shouted making sure my voice held the authority needed when standing in between two angry witches.

“Luke how could you let him stay here you knew what needs to be done and I come here to find him messing around with the scum” he creamed the last part out gripping jimmy’s hair even tighter.

“Look I’m sorry Leoros but doing this here isn’t the right, come, we’ll go to my office and sort this all out okay” he turned his heated stare on me down, before mumbling a fine. He was starting to walk off in the direction of my office dragging jimmy on his knees, poor kid. I held a bit back to talk to Storm. “Why the fuck is here?”

“He came looking for me and found me kissing jimmy, I’m so sorry Luke but please don’t let him hurt him” jimmy grabbed my shoulder forcing me to stop he looked straight in my eyes, pleading “please” I nodded.

“I won’t, I promise”

 

**…**

 

I walked into the office first with Storm close behind me Leoros was leaning against my desk, still with a harsh grip on jimmy; the kid still hadn’t stopped crying.  “okay now that were in a more privet place, will one of you please explain what’s going on and why my party has been ruined, I have two fucking witched arguing and one of my slaves is crying, now fucking talk now!” even though Leoros was much older than me I still held more power than him.

“Luke I’m sorry this happened tonight I just came looking for Storm but when I found him here with this I got mad and I shouldn’t have but you must understand I gave him strict instruction and he disobeyed me” he let out a sad sign “look I know more than anyone that Storm don’t want to marry a girl but he knows that he must for his family’s sake it’s what he must do, then after that he can go around fucking whoever he wants but first he must marry”

“Leoros I understand this but isn’t there any way around it as you said he don’t want to marry some girl and why should he have to just because of some old tradition, it a new world therefor surely the rules could change, I could speak with the council-“

“No he must do this, it will bring shame on his family if he don’t, I’ve told him he don’t have to love the girl he doesn’t even have to like her all he must do is marry and get her pregnant” a sad smile fell on his face once he finished.

“But father please I want to be with someone I love and that’s never going to be some girl, please-”

“No Storm just stop, you’ve known for a long time now that you must do this and so far you’ve gotten away with it but the society are starting to ask questions you know what happens to a witch that don’t marry, they become no longer of use. So I’m sorry son but until you’ve gotten married I’m banning you from seeing Luke or this boy that you seem so fond of”

“NO!” Storm screamed, “you can’t do that Luke’s my friend and that boy there I love him dad you can’t keep me away from him”

“I can so don’t make me, just listen to what I say instead, hurry and pick a girl and then you can have your  friend and the boy back” tears started running down Storms cheeks as he stared down at jimmy on the floor. I went over and pulled him into a hug. “Please Luke don’t let him” I ran my hands up and down his back.

“Shhh I can’t do anything just do what he says and you can come back okay” he nodded.

“Storm come on now the quicker we get this done the quicker you can come back” Leoros said letting go of jimmy and walking towards the door.

“Can I just say goodbye first” Leoros nodded and walked out leaving just the three of us. Storm ran to where jimmy was dropping to his knees also, there lips crashed to together in a needed kiss. “I love you okay and I know I didn’t realise it as fast as I should so I’m sorry but I’ll be back as soon as I can okay” storm said as they tore apart before crashing together once again.

“STORM!” Leoros shouted from outside “come on” getting to his feet he quickly gave me a tight hug before running out the door.

“Shit” I breathed, I looked down at jimmy who was still kneeling on the floor crying harder now, I picked him up without saying a word he wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck burying his head there as well. I walked out the door at the back of the office and up the back staircase until I got to my bedroom door, I walked in to see Jason sitting up in bed.

“what happed?” he asked when he saw jimmy in my arms, I said nothing just walked over to the bed pulling the sheets back and placing jimmy in there next to Jason, I undid his jeans pulling them of before putting the duvet back over him. I removed my own clothes and put some trackie bottoms on before climbing into the bed between the two of them. Jimmy aromatically laid his head on my chest as the tears carried on falling; I stroked his hair a bit trying to calm him before turning my head to Jason.

“I’ll explain everything in the morning I promise, just sleep now” I said and Jason nodded before leaning his head on my shoulder and falling to sleep.

 


	13. Happy every after right?

**Jason’s pov**

Last night had been a disaster but the next morning wasn’t any better, I was woken up with jimmy’s muffled cries, his head was pushed into the  pillow trying not to wake anyone as his body shuck with each cry that escaped his mouth, when I tried to comfort him he just seemed to cry even more, it didn’t help that I had no idea what was going on, as master said he would tell me what happened but he had already left the room before I had woken up and well jimmy couldn’t even get any words out. Soon enough though he had cried himself to sleep, I  looked down at the boy  that was maybe a few years older than me, he looked so broken and scared even when he was sleeping, the sight of him was what had me pulling away to go in search of answers.

Id searched the whole of the top floor for master or Storm but couldn’t find either, which lead me downstairs and into the kitchen which is where I found master slumped in a stool, his normal posture which held power was gone leaving him looking worn out.

“don’t just stand there Jason come here” he spoke without even looking at me, I went to go sit in the seat next to master but instead he pulled me to his, easily lifting me up so that I sat on the bar counter with his between my open legs, his hands lay lazily on my thighs as his thumbs rubbed circles trying to relax both of us it would seem. “I guess you want to know what’s going on than” I nodded my head eagerly. “Well storms supposed to be getting married you see, it’s to do with witches, basically a really old tradition that all witches must marry other witches and have children helping to make their population bigger or some bull like that. So of course you can’t marry someone of the same sex as that defeats the whole making more little witches, which brings me to Storm who is in fact attracted to people of the same sex and so far he has been able to get out of the whole marriage thing but the witch elders are insisting he gets married as soon as possible or he will come no longer of use meaning he will be put to death” master finished now with a harsh grip on my thigh, I took everything in what he had said before I asked the important question.

“But where does that leave jimmy?” masters grip on my thigh loosened dramatically as he went back to rubbing circles there and a one sided smile graced his lips.

“Storm and his father have come to an agreement you see, he must in fact marry a girl and get her pregnant however once that his done he can be with jimmy all he wants but until that happens Storm isn’t allowed to see me or Jimmy”

“Oh” was all I said making master smile widen even more.

“oh indeed, so until Storm is back can you keep an eye on jimmy just make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid will you” masters eyes travels from my face down my body and back up again “and go get dressed we are leaving in a bit” I smiled and jumped of the counter before making my way out the room.

 

**_One month later_ **

“well son I’m proud of you finally picking one and your marrying her it just two days, now I know you never wanted this but still you’re doing you family proud remember that okay” my father said giving me a pat on the back before walking out my room leaving me to flop on the bed. I hated it here I hated having to be around my so called family every day, what a lovely family they was making their son marry some fucking whore when he couldn’t be with the love of his life just because said love was a man and he so happened to me one to, it’s not my fault I like dick, and well there was the fact he was human but what did that mater when it came to love.

Anyway a lot had happened in the last month for one I picked a girl well my father gave me a choice between five of them, of course I picked the one that looked most like jimmy, least then when I  have a child with her it will sort of look like him which is beautiful. Okay so the girl is definably not as beautiful as my jimmy but she was the closest to it. Total bitch though she didn’t want the marriage just as much as I didn’t which she had told me first chance we was alone, she explained how she already had a man but he was a vampire so of course she couldn’t marry him. In a way we was on mutual ground both not wanting to do this but at the end of the day it was just something we had to suck up and do to make out families proud of us.

Everything was set for Saturday which was the day of the marriage but I knew something was missing so I grabbed my phone and dialled Jason, me and him had been keeping in touch over the last month he would tell me how jimmy was doing and what was happening with him, he’d never let me speak with jimmy though telling me I should just wait till all this mess was over as I didn’t want to upset the boy any more than I had already done. I understood that now even though  it had annoyed me a lot in the beginning and most days I nearly stormed over to Jason’s place to give him a piece of my mind and well to see jimmy of course but every time I tried my father would stop me, to remind me what we had agreed.

 

 _“Hello”_ Jason’s voice filled my ear as he answered.

_“Hey Jase I was wondering if your still coming tomorrow?”_

_“Yeah course I am…”_

_“Okay good well could you bring him”_

_“you want me to bring jimmy to your wedding to a girl do I really have to tell you how that it the most stupid idea I think has ever left you lips and you’ve said some pretty stupid shit in your lifetime”_

_“Look I know it is but I just really need to seem him okay”_

_“You will be seeing him in no time, like how long does it take to get a girl pregnant?”_

_“I don’t know just please do this for me”_

_“fine but it’s your fault if anything bad happens and I’m going to have to put him on a lead all day and pull him around like he’s one of my pets, you sure you’re going to be okay seeing that?”_ I thought about what he was saying before answering.

_“Yes I just really need to see him”_

_“Okay fine I’ll see you tomorrow”_ he said before the line went dead.

With the hopes of seeing jimmy’s smiling face tomorrow my mood was definably lifted, all I had to do was marry the girl fuck her and then I can be with jimmy for as long as I want, I see a happy every after in my future, and it contains one hot little slave boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :) xxx  
> yeah next chapter is the wedding what could possibly go wrong there...


End file.
